Epidemiology/GIS/Data Management Core C/ Peru TMRC. This component will centralize all the procedures related to data collection, collation and analysis, including field samplings in the three components, use GPS equipment to collect geographical data, develop GIS databases combining GPS data with other related databases, analyze GIS information and data on spatial variables, and develop mathematical and/ or simulation models of disease. This core will be directed by an experienced Veterinary Epidemiologist with expertise in Mathematical Simulations, who will be assisted by returning PhD candidates who have sophisticated training in biostatistical techniques. It will also provide candidates with slots to return to in their native country. Data of large data sets will be able to be managed by the sophisticated computer equipment and statistical software such as Stata and SAS. To centralize all of these activities will provide an appropriate systematic working strategy to the Program, and ensure the adequacy of procedures for collection and analysis of data. The experience of the group with GIS/GPS and modeling, two tools that have only scarcely been applied to infectious diseases as part of a concerted plan, may permit to provide a better understanding of the perspectives for control.